


Dynamite With A Laser Beam

by Val_Creative



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Lust at First Sight, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Strangers to Lovers, Triple Drabble, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's a big blue box. Nebula decides to investigate and meets a red-haired woman who looks exactly like her.
Relationships: Nebula (Marvel)/Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Dynamite With A Laser Beam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> Title from "Killer Queen" by Queen. 🎤🎶 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_ 🎵🎹🎤🎶

*

It's a big blue box. Nebula's data-memory catalogues this, and she's already suspicious.

"This thing breached our security protocols?" Quill mutters.

Rocket mock-waves his paws in the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a regular genius on our hands." He smirks widely, toothily when Quill glares. Mantis hides herself behind Drax as Gamora passes them and stares curiously. Nebula approaches the box first.

"Be careful," Gamora warns her softly, her green fingertips brushing Nebula's elbow.

Suddenly, one of the box's doors swings open. Nebula acts quickly, pointing her electricity-crackling baton to a throat. 

_"Oi!"_ A woman with lots of red hair jerks away, nearly stumbling. Human like Quill. _"Doctor! I don't think we're in Barcelona!"_

Nebula frowns.

She — _the woman_ — she's not afraid. Not even while facing a Galaxy-class killer. 

"State your business."

"Pardon!" A man — _not_ a man, Nebula assesses him to be Unrecognized Classification of being — nudges past the woman who frowns and wrinkles her nose unpleasantly. "This is Amy Pond. I'm the Doctor. The TARDIS received a distress signal."

"We're low on fuel," Drax announces, burping loudly. "And snacks. Especially on snacks."

The Doctor furrows that great forehead of his.

"Right."

"You know what she looks like?" Quill whispers and laughs to Rocket, nodding his chin at Amy Pond. "If Nebula was hot."

He winces as an expressionless Gamora punches his arm.

As idiotic as her sister's chosen life-partner is, Nebula cannot deny the internal data-readings within her that this Amy Pond shares their height and body type. Their facial structures identical to each other.

Amy Pond smirks an overly pleased Rocket smirk as Nebula lowers her baton, winking.

"Is all of you metal?"

"Yes," Nebula replies curtly. Suspicion intensifies, mingling warmth and lust, as Amy Pond's thumb grazes Nebula's bottom lip.

_"… I can work with that."_

*


End file.
